


In the village

by Rose_1444



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rumple and Bell are throw by Zelenas portal instand of Emma and Hook. Do you imagine that?  I am!  It is part 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the village

It woke him the sun shining in his face. The smell of freshly cut grass. He open his eyes. His first thoughts belongs of Bell. Then he is drench hot, this place he is known. This place look familiar, certainly he see this place as a dark one, so it can be any of many empires. So Zelenas portal is working. He stand up and brush the grass from his suit. This takes a little more appropriate attire.

Red smoke envelop him, and soon he wear ordinary clothes. Loose shirt and equally open top heading indeterminate color. He grimac when he see a small village in the valley. Briefly close his eyes, and soon appear near a pile of hay, which rose at one of the few houses. He hear someone singing such a tune. A young man who led the goat halter, he know at the time. Charming!

But he also see the dilapidat road after arriving white carriage. While he toy with the idea that it is Regina and might be at this moment he see rather than a blond woman that made him a grin appear. Shepherdes climbed out of the carriage.

"I came for payment," she said in a very unpleasant voice.

"I know ...." David goat behind close fence. "But it's early, usually arriving in the evening. The mother had not yet returned from the market. "  
"I'm very sorry," but her tone suggest otherwise. He search around. Her gaze fell on to a long meeting at which the Rumpl hiding.

"Who's that?" David turned and Rumpl has to come out.   
Just grin. So much for not wanting to change the past. At the moment, it is easier to hit magically. Guards who accompanied the shepherd stiff all middle movement, as well as David only she could move further.

"Who are you ?!" She visibly begin to get nervous.

"Guess three times, dearie." He grinn and finally came out of his hiding place. This time he was wearing black leather pants and a black leather jacket, and his skin was so green as ever. He took on the form of the dark.

 "Rumplestislkin ...." She stutter in his name. "What you want? I've fulfilled our agreement! "

"Those are my ways, like talking to someone who has given you all this? Remember that you can not turn quickly take! "He shook her finger. These gestures have not forgotten. Always been part of his personality.

"I advise you well, dearie stay out of my business and better pretty soon forget our conversation," He grinn and wave his hand thaw all present and now it enveloped him magic. He decided to visit evil queen. They must know exactly how things are.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
He appear in the private chambers of Queen Regina. Regina sat at a table and talking to the magic mirror, her hair piled into a high bun and black dress give her majesty.  
"You're terribly incompetent!"

"But your highness .... I'm doing what I can,"

"That seems to be not enough!" He said sarcastically Regina and hand gesture was a magic mirror again only a mirror.

"Mirrors can not be trusted, my dear."   
Regina turned to him.

"How's your counterpart, great?" He grinn.  
"You think it's over a quarter of an hour what he was away changed." She laugh. "No, unfortunately not a breakthrough. Snow White I have found, and looking all they can. What kind of agreement have concluded that so quickly disappeared quickly? "He sneer.

"I've learned that the agreement is a private matter,"

"Still so mysterious," she laugh.

"I'm still dark, so why would not the same secret." He grinn again and swallow him up magic.


End file.
